


Seducing the Interpol Agent

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two criminals and an agent...what can possible go wrong?</p><p>Sophie Devereaux plays her hand at matchmaking...matchmaking her couple with the agent that just seems to love following them around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Interpol Agent

‘The Gambler’ by Kenny Rogers was a song that could be applied to more than just gambling in one’s life. Good, or bad, as the case may be, Ford likes to push boundaries. When the song said ‘know when to walk away’, Nathan Ford knew when he should, he just didn’t want to.

 

He wasn’t alone in his thinking.

 

Providing leverage had given him the rope he needed to stop himself from falling. Working with four thieves had turned himself into one, as well. The honest man that he once was was gone, but not forgotten. A part of him missed who he once was, but another part was glad that he’d chosen the path that he had. Or, well, more like drank himself onto it.

 

He still drank. As a functioning alcoholic, focus on the functioning part not the alcoholic, he had certain expectations that he had to fulfill. Better explained, he liked alcohol a bit too much to give it up, but loved Sophie enough to cut back on it.

 

The elusive Sophie Devereaux, and Nathan Ford caught her. In truth, she caught him and decided to keep the mastermind for her own.

 

But what is schematics?

 

She retired with Ford, leaving the other three to carry on with the crusade Nate started five years ago. Those four years helped her to atone for the past, and the one year she took off let her find herself. She needed that year, at that time. All of the people that she had been were fighting for control inside of her, and she couldn’t remember who she was anymore. She learned, by going back to the beginning. Her rise to fame started in England, and that is where she mostly stayed. Mostly, in that she also traveled through her other names around the world, putting each of them to rest.

 

Not killing them, exactly, more like learning where they ended and Sophie began.

 

Sophie isn’t her birth name, but she’s happiest being Sophie. Sophie has a family, a family that chose one another, and isn’t afraid of her. Being this person, who feels the most true to her, is what makes her happy.

 

Even if retiring does get boring after a while.

 

Meeting Sterling more than once during their retirement, started to give Sophie an idea. The post card from the three younger members just reinforced the idea.

 

Eliot, Parker, and Hardison were inviting them to a binding ceremony. Who ever thought the three of them were together like that?

 

Ford had been surprised, but Sophie? The way Eliot told her ‘Till the day I die’ had given her the hint to push the idea on over.

 

She hadn’t seen it, but with her own drama, who would have? The three younger members had gotten closer than she, and especially Nate, would have guessed.

 

Which brings her back to the problem at hand. Sterling was yet again in the same place at the same time as Ford and herself. It could just be coincidence, but as Nate told her one time during pillow talk…

 

“There are no coincidences with James Sterling.”

 

 

 

Sterling:

Being an Interpol agent was worthwhile, but without Ford to trade wits with, Sterling was getting bored. The Leverage Team were taking down the criminals faster than law enforcement could keep up with. And to be honest? Chasing the elusive team became less appealing after Ford and Devereaux had flown the nest to let their little birds take over.

 

Kind of sweet, in a way, but Sterling missed the hunt. Which is why he was still chasing them. Not to arrest them, but to see what the ex-grifter and ex-mastermind were up to.

 

He may be a bit attached.

 

Olivia was studying to be a diplomat. His little girl had grown up over the years that they had been separated, and didn’t need him anymore. At least, not really need him. She was taking care of herself, and dating a boy that he didn’t approve of.

 

Don’t all daughters do that?

 

With time on his hands, and loneliness in his heart, his mind had fixated on the one person that could challenge him intellectually.

 

Nathan Ford.

 

 

 

Sophie Devereaux:

The plan finally formed into something somewhat substantial, and watching the way the two played off of one another, gave it the final kick.

 

“You need us.” Sophie let the words go unchecked from her mouth, and looked for ever tell-tell sign that she had learned to read for. “And want us.” Nate and Sterling were too close together for there to be anything less.

 

Defensive body language in his humped shoulders, told her everything, even as his words said otherwise. “Need you two? I think not.”

 

Nate must have actually been listening when she was giving lessons, because he threw back his head in laughter. “James.” He got out, his joyful noise bringing Sterling’s ire his way. “Sophie cons conmen for fun. She reads lies, as if they are written in bold letters on your face. You need us.”

 

Sterling glared at the two of them, a big like a child whose favorite toy had just been taken away. “I don’t need.”

 

Sophie kept her observations of him being a child to herself. Sometimes, she thinks of Nate in a similar way. The two of them play off of one another like children fighting over a toy. Kind of adorable in way. “Then you want.” A manly want, going by how close they had moved back together, and how close they were also to her.

 

A glare, more defensive than open. That would change soon enough, if her conclusion was correct, and her conclusions were always correct. “Why would I want you?”

 

A quick glance of the eyes, a nod from Nate, and she went for it. She grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled his lips to hers. He reacted, just like she suspected, in want. Sterling. _James_ was kissing her back. She pulled away with a knowing smile directed Nate’s way. “Our challenge. Come back to our rooms.”

 

Dilated eyes, a slight crinkling about the eyes. She had Sterling where she wanted, and based off of body language that most every person learns as teenagers, where he wanted to be. A moment to remind him of what he would be missing if he didn’t take her up on the offer, and she gracefully turned to go back to her and Nate’s room.

 

Nate followed closely behind, and after a few moments, James followed even him.

 

The bed should be big enough for the three of them.

 

And the fact an Interpol Agent was going to sleep with two conmen?

 

Well, even the FBI uses criminals to catch other criminals. Ask Neal Caffrey.

 

Why not Interpol?


End file.
